Ardor of Music
by Wharton11
Summary: Beca and Chloe have a connection that stems from ardor of music.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All rights belong to writers and producers of Pitch Perfect

Ardor of Music, Chapter 1

Beca was one's typical image of an "alt. girl": ear monstrosities, heavy eyeliner, and a series of black, leather clothing that seemed to fade into one another. This comfortable fit into an archetype was the result of her parents' divorce that had left her emotionally damaged. It all sounded so typical, poor white girl reads Slyvia Plath and listens to a record amount of Nirvana. However, Rebecca Mitchell was different, she had natural talent for something that possessed her being: music. Beca could mix better than anyone she knew or heard, the bass lines and match-ups just came to her as if Mozart was her predecessor.

Her father, a Literature professor at Barden University, was obviously not familiar with DJing as a profession and encouraged, well forced, Beca to earn a degree at Barden. He saw it as a practical way to pay back his admittedly neglected daughter by giving her a free education that would lead to a steady career. Beca agreed to this because she didn't have much of an alternative, her mother in Connecticut couldn't afford to send her to Los Angeles, where her true ambitions lay, and she didn't particularly want student loans up to her eyeballs.

Beca grudgingly started a new chapter in her life at Barden University and made a deal with her father to participate in a university related activity to fund her exploits in LA. The problem was, she had no idea as to what activity was worth investing her precious time into at a stereotypically white, Northeastern school with an insignificant population with a passion for music boiled down to a dusty radio station and a confederacy of a cappella groups hell-bent on winning some national award according to the bitchy blonde that spoke to her at the activity fair. But Beca couldn't get her mind off of the preppy redhead that first enlightened her of the wonders of a capella. Her crystal blue eyes fixated Beca with such a passion for music that she connected to instantly.

After her deal with her father, Beca went off to shower to contemplate her options without the distraction of her seemingly always annoyed roommate, Kimmy Jin. Beca turned on the hot stream of water and lost herself in her latest inspiration for a mix: "Titanium" by David Guetta. She was just getting to the chorus as she heard a rude disturbance behind her.

"You can sing!" exclaimed the overzealous redhead from the activity fair that she had found so intriguing.

"What are you doing? Get out!" Beca yelled in embarrassment and distrust in whatever her body was prone to do next. The redhead went on rambling about how she had to join the Bellas and something about Prince's butt, the only thing Beca could concentrate on was looking at the ceiling to avoid getting too turned on from the hot, wet shower with her ginger affixation. She didn't consider herself gay, she'd never considered it. There was just this draw to the ginger who had introduced herself as Chloe that Beca had never experienced before. Chloe, enthusiastic as ever despite the conditions, insisted that Beca sing to her and seeing no other option, Beca did so.

The harmonizing of "Titanium" was like nothing Beca had ever heard, she stared intensely into Chloe's sea-like eyes the entire time focused on the sound. After the natural music ceased to fill the air, an unexpected tension emerged that both women felt as they slowly realized how close they were to one other mentally and physically at this point. Unfortunately, Beca's analysis of Chloe's soft-looking lips stopped when an impatient looking college guy appeared behind Chloe. The trance was broken and Chloe turned her heel regretfully to join her former partner in the other shower leaving Beca to her own thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologize for this entirely taking too long to get back to, I have been busy, which seems vague, but it is my honest excuse. Thank you for reading. **

Chapter 2:

There was something about this young woman that Beca could not seem to free her mind from, those piercing eyes seemed to take hold of her entire being. So much so that she had joined the cliched Bellas despite her better judgement. Beca couldn't help it, there was just something that propelled her to be near this Chloe Beale, someone she did not know entirely well but yet felt an ineffable connection to.

After an embarrassing yet perhaps necessary experience at that ridiculous frat house, Aubrey, the head "bitch" of the Bellas decided they needed something to clear their heads and bond before the upcoming Acapella Regionals. So it was decided upon, with absolutely no input from Beca, that the group would take a trip to Disney World in order to bond with one another. Perhaps the "catchy" Disney theme songs would inspire them to come together as a team.

Beca, never one for traditional Disney movies like _Cinderella_ or _The Beauty and the Beast_ was not necessarily looking forward to this trip, hence the ever-moody expression she had on her face when traveling down in a shabby looking bus driven by none-other-than Fat Amy. Despite Beca's purposeful reclusive demeanor, i.e. headphones slapped to her ears and a tight-lipped expression that said, "I am entirely too indifferent to socialize with those around me." Yet the ever friendly Chloe Beale did not seem to care, she was too intrigued with this strange but mysteriously attractive young woman to let her care on with her apathetic mood.

"Hey Beca, you look pretty lonely over here, mind if I join?"

Beca was startled at this unexpected interruption and looked up to see that fiery red head that she tried all too much to repress any interest for, 'feelings only result in complications' she thought to herself. Yet, despite her best efforts, Beca responded in a more friendly way than usual.

"Well if you insist, Beale, here is an earphone, you're lucky I have stretched them out so much to fit two heads." Chloe rolled her eyes but happily grabbed the earphone and was immediately surprised to listen to an obscure mix that elevated her pulse by at least ten fold.

"What the hell is this, Beca? It's incredibly catchy! I would've figured you for the Muse or Jimmy Eat World type." Beca laughed, who still listens to Jimmy Eat World in 2012 besides depressed 13 year olds? But she figured Chloe would have limited experience with any alternative bands.

"I actually made this song myself, it's just a combo of different bass rhythms with a slight addition of some Sia in there if you listen further."

"Really? I am impressed Beca, I wasn't aware you were a musician of sorts. This might become my new lady jam once I hear the Sia part." Chloe winked flirty much to Beca's obvious embarrassment, she had no idea how to respond to this constantly sensual redhead that was surely but steadily driving her crazy. That laugh? Seriously, Beca couldn't not take the feelings it brought to her upper chest when she heard that angelic but sincere chuckle come from the red head. 'I am in deep trouble,' Beca thought to herself as the bus ride continued, Disney World was looking like a welcome distraction, strangely, to the brunette's flustered mind.


End file.
